You are what I like to call
by OneWhoCharms
Summary: The gifted class of meadowbrooke high are taken to queens, they expect it to be another one of Madames therapy sessions with a change of scenery. So who is Dr Rosen and what does him and his team know about being gifted. Will be told from then P.O.V's of the alphas and gifted class One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own gifted or alphas._

They watched them enter from the break room. The team watched as a group of nine teenagers exited the elevator followed by one woman about Dr Rosen's age, she had dark hair and a petite figure. Most of the kids looked pretty normal, but when your in the alpha business you start to realise normal means nothing. Once all were in the lobby they all scanned the area with different expressions, one girl with wavy brown hair, wearing what looked like designer clothes gave the office a disgusted look, a girl with strait brown hair wearing a red sweater and flare jeans simply looked around with a glazed expression while the girl beside her with short blonde hair seemed joyous to be here. A couple of boys caught the teams attention one was in a wheel chair and looked bored in an angry kind of way, one with short black hair looked straight forward in a solemn with a solemn expression and one boy who you could easily peg as the athlete type was just looking down at the floor.

"what do you think their doing here ?" asked Nina

"I dunno, low budget field trip" Hicks joked in reply as he continued to drink his coffee

"they can't work here" Gary said from his chair not even really looking at them "too many of them, not enough offices and if we have to share they can't share my office, cause that's my office and-"

"Gary" Rachel said as she put a hand on his shoulder "it's ok their not going to work here"

"well then what are they doing here ?" Bill asked

As if to answer them, at that moment Dr Rosen came walking towards the group by the elevators

"hello Miriam it's good to see you again"

"Lee it's nice to finally see where you work"

While the team in the break room stared bemusedly at Dr Rosen's expression of familiarity, the kids at the elevators suppressed giggles and mouthed the word "Miriam" to each other.

"please follow me, my team is waiting for you in the break room" the Gray haired man announced to the gifted class, him and Madame walked ahead through the halls while the class followed

"ya know" Amanda said to no one in particular "when Madame told us we were going to New York, I thought she meant New York!, new York"

"Queens is still in New York Amanda, your thinking of Manhattan" Jena countered

"I kind of think it's pretty nice here" said Tracy, trying to mediate the group

"wherever here is" Charles complained

"Madame said this place had to do with our gifts" Sarah piped up from the back

"yeah maybe she's finally gotten tired of us and is about to hand us over to the CIA for brain dissection" Martin said

"I don't know about you but I am way to pretty to get dissected" Amanda joked

"hey Emily, you can see the future tell us when we're getting out of this dump" Charles moaned

"it's more the past of this place I'm interested in" Emily said dazedly, almost like she was half in a vision

"you can see the past now ?" Tracy asked stunned

"not like I can see the future, but I'm definitely getting vibes" she stated simply

"and what are those vibes telling you ?" asked Paul Carter

Emily put one hand to her temple and gave a disbelieving look to the space around them

"that very interesting things happen here"

As the class sat down in the wire seats of the break room, which looked more like a small area of tables and chairs with a fridge up against one wall and a coffee and soda machine against the other. They looked ahead of them at the five other people standing in front of them with the man apparently called Lee, their were two girls one had curly black hair and like a Amanda wore cool clothes and had an air of confidence about her, as opposed to the other one who was dressed prettily but plainly in a dress with leggings and a sweater she seemed to be a shy kind of person. There were three men, one was a tall dark skinned man wearing a suit with no tie making him look quasi casual, you could tell he was strong just by looking at him, with his big arms and broad shoulders, the second man looked very casual wearing faded jeans and a check shirt, the last looked younger to the classes age he had shaggy dark hair and and wore simple tee-shirt and jeans with a yellow wrist band, he stood slightly hunched occasionally making odd gestures with his hand. The people at the front of the room looked back at the class with equal curiosity .

Then Lee started to speak "first of all I'd like to welcome you all to our offices, I'm Dr Rosen and this" he gestured to the people at his side "is my team, like you they also have special abilities" this immediately got the classes attention and the teams everyone thinking the same thing, they're like us ?.

"you see" Dr Rosen continued "you all are what I like to call Alphas"

_Authors note: hope you enjoyed that, please review and tell me what you think. Will update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosen's come into contact with them" Serena said into the phone

"how ?" asked her employer

"him and their teacher are old friends, she introduced them" she explained. Her employer sighed from the other side of the line, for a while he didn't say anything leaving only the sound of raindrops pounding against the phone booth glass

"Zoe Adams isn't going to come within our reach for a long while now. If we want our hands on any second generation Alphas, it has to be these ones!" he stressed.

Serena knew this speech, second generation Alphas weren't growing on trees, Skylar Adams daughter had been an anomaly by herself. Suddenly there was a whole class of them fallen right into their laps and Serena had already failed before to control them, if her first attempt hadn't at least proven they had abilities she'd have gotten that "you have failed this organisation for the last time speech". You didn't want that.

"it doesn't really matter who got to them first, just get them to do what we need them to do" he ordered calmly

Serena let out the sound of a confident smirk, despite the fact her hands were shaking

"don't worry. Rosen's team will take care of that without even knowing"


	3. Chapter 3

"You see Jenna" Dr Rosenberg started "your ability is not quite as 'science fictional' as you may think"

"What do you mean?" she asked, Jenna was sitting on the couch across from his desk. The rest of her class was scattered around the office, some were sitting in the brake room, some were talking to members of the team that had similar abilities to them, and the rest were listening to the other team members of stories of past Alpha experiences.

Everyone was taking turns having a session with doctor Rosen where he would explain they're 'gifts'.

"well, there are some people who have studied to become 'profilers' people who can detect involuntary movements of another person as to deduce emotions, your ability works to a level where you can put every tick, every blink, every move of the muscle into a picture that can show you what they're actually thinking. The most surprising feature being that you seem to work it on a subconscious level" he almost lectured

"It's not that great really" Jenna mumbled, he was making her telepathy sound better than it was, pulling apart the nuts and bolts of it "I don't actually hear thoughts like they're being said and most of the times people are able to block me"

"Well that maybe because your not going about it the right way" Rosen stated

This caught Jenna's attention; she looked up at Rosen and caught his steady gaze

"in the past you have tried to work your ability by pushing your way into people's mind, next time you use it you might try absorbing the 'vibes' you get off them" he suggested

"Huh" Jenna breathed, what the doc was saying seemed to make sense to her

"Now if you don't mind Jenna, I'd like to talk to you about the more emotional side to your power" he continued

"Emotional?" Jenna asked

"Yes, situations at home, and school and what not"

No. Jenna thought she instantly tensed up; this seemed to make Rosen laugh

"Maybe next time" he said, relieving Jenna of her anxiety "would you mind sending in Paul?" he asked

"Sure" the young Goth said walking out the door.

As she walked down the hall towards the break room where Hick's was leaning against a table before the class explaining a certain Alpha encounter

"So Skylar, bursts out of the break room carrying this huge light thing, yells "later flunkies" and suddenly this thing is blinding everyone…" the class hung on his words. Jenna walked up to Paul and whispered in this ear to go to Rosen's office, as she took her seat next to on e of the two real friends in the class she watched him go and tried to take Rosen's advice and 'absorb a vibe', a smile spread across her lips when she pulled a thought from his head with this new method.

"What are you smiling about?" her friend asked in a hushed tone as not to disturb Hick's tale

"I just read Paul's mind" Jenna answered truthfully

"Anything good?" her friend joked

"He's got a crush on you" she again said truthfully, leaving a look of shock against Emily Sanders face.


End file.
